No Regrets
by Lovesofantastic
Summary: A 3 shot based on the conversation after Mike went to bed. When he retires for the night Sam and Drew are left alone, what happens after? Find out and see.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a one shot I wrote about the night at Sonny's and what happens after. It's a little rough around the edges lol. There will be a second part to this coming soon. It was kind of rushed at the end, I didn't have any time to edit before posting this so excuse any errors. I hope you all enjoy part one. **

**No Regrets**

"I told you when I signed the divorce papers, I don't regret the time we spent together. I never will." Sam told Drew as they sat in Sonny's living room after sending Mike to his room. She meant every word, she could never regret the time they had together no matter how it ended. In fact she wished it never ended to begin with, she wished she never said she still loved Jason, but the doubts she had about her choices after the explosion were real. It brought out a lot of confusion and had her questioning things she already knew the answers too. Maybe if she had just took some time to process the feelings it brought out she wouldn't be in this situation. Instead she'd be going home and making love to her husband, not sleeping in an empty bed without him.

Drew looked at her with a look that said he felt the same, mixed with what she thought was desire and then laid his head on her shoulder. The action was reminiscent of the way he had leaned on her after seeing Jason that day in the hospital, except this time it definitely wasn't because he needed comfort. She leaned her head on his and just relished the moment. Feeling his breath on her shoulder made her shudder, it's been months since they were this close. She missed him… she missed them... she loves him.

They sat there like that for a few minutes just thinking of the good times. _God she still smells the same…_ Drew thought to himself, he missed her, her smile, her laugh. He missed the way they were together, he missed going home to her and the kids. The day everything had fallen apart she had begged him to stay and part of him wanted to, but he knew staying wasn't the right thing to do. He most likely would've ended up resenting her and she probably would've ended up doing the same. They would've fallen apart regardless and instead of an amicable divorce it would've been bitter. For the sake of their daughter and the love they shared he was grateful things ended the way they did. At the end of the day though he still loves her, and from the way she looked at him today he could safely assume that she felt the same.

Sam felt him move his head and she shivered. Lifting her head she looked at him and the look in his eyes made her weak. It's been months since she saw that look and she wasn't the least bit shocked that one look could make her wet, but then again Drew rarely ever had to do anything to get her ready for him, hell just his presence makes her pussy throb. _Well Samantha if there was ever a time to make a move… _and move she did. Caressing his beard softly she leaned forward looking for any hint of reluctance. She saw none so she kissed him, softly at first and then he deepened it.

After that things just escalated, kissing got intense and hands wandered. She moaned when she felt his hands slide up her thighs and underneath her dress as he pulled her to straddle him. Breaking the kiss his lips traveled down her neck, grabbing a handful of his hair Sam moaned his name. The heat between them was enough to set Sonny's house on fire. Drew slid his hand between them and felt her wetness, he groaned. He wanted her, right now he could care less about the fact that they were in the middle of Sonny's house where anyone could walk in, see, or hear them.

Flipping them over so he was on top of her he moved her panties to the side and slid his finger between her folds, enjoying the way her body responded to him. _She was always so responsive…_ and responsive she was because as soon as he started rubbing her clit she came. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed,

"Not god, just Drew." He smirked looking her dead in the eyes as he licked his fingers. _Damn she tastes better than I remember…_

Sam couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him, she wanted him inside of her. Watching him lick his fingers was enough to send her over the edge again with a mini orgasm. She closed her eyes and shuddered. She felt him taking her underwear off and knew that he was just getting started. She'd be surprised if she even made it through the night after he was done with her. He always did have a way of making sure she couldn't get through the next day without somehow still feeling him between her thighs.

He kissed her again as his hands roamed her body. He kissed her down her body through her dress, yes her dress was still on. Even though he didn't give a fuck if anyone could see or hear them or if anyone walked in he wasn't going to have her body out in the open for everyone to see. Her nails were digging in his scalp as he got closer to where she needed him to be. She was so ready…

"Drew…" she moaned as he kissed the inside of her thighs purposely avoiding where she wanted to be kissed. "Don't tease me."

He just smiled and continued his ministrations, finally getting down to business he licked her slowly, taking his time. The wetter she got, the better she tasted and he was reminded why he was so addicted to her. He didn't go slow for long, after he made her cum again he ate her pussy, like a starving man fresh from the desert. Her legs were shaking and her moans were out of control, her nails were becoming painful but he didn't care, he couldn't get enough. When her legs locked around him he pulled them apart, keeping them that way and her back arched...

Sam couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was too much for her. The way he was making her body feel was like an overload on her senses. Her back arched and she felt like she was floating and being held down at the same time. She couldn't explain the way it felt, all she knew was she never felt this before. It was new, even for her and Drew. Maybe because he used to stop when she tapped out, but there was no stopping now. _The man is clearly trying to kill me… death by orgasm, what a way to go_ she thought as she came again, this time harder than she ever had in her life.

Drew felt like she was going to rip his hair out with the grip she had, but it wasn't enough to stop him. When she came he licked up every drop of her essence, he was addicted. He felt her grip relax and her body go limp and he smiled to himself. His goal was to take her to new heights and make this night one she'd never forget, especially if this was the last time he'd ever get to make love to her. He kissed up her body again when he reached her lips he pulled back to look at her.

"God you're beautiful." He told her sincerely. She was always the most beautiful to him when he saw her with their kids or when he was making love to her. Even sweaty with sex hair she was the sexiest woman in the world to him, and he was proud that he was the one that did it to her.

She smiled exhausted and flushed, but ready for more. Kissing him with all the energy she had left "Make love to me Drew." She whispered huskily. Reaching down to his pants she unbuckled his belt and slid her hand into his pants. He groaned, his dick was so hard it felt like it could break a diamond, it was painful and all he wanted was to feel her wrapped around him. When she touched him he almost came, he couldn't wait anymore… sensing his need to be inside of her, she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Gripping his dick in her hand she rubbed her thumb along the pre-cum that was oozing from the tip. She stroked him a couple of times before he took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers holding them above her head. Letting one hand go he used it to grab his dick and rub it up and down her pussy slowly, driving them both crazy.

They stared into each others eyes as he entered her and for the first time in months, it felt as if they finally came home. He made love to her slowly at first, gently knowing that she was exhausted and still sensitive from her previous orgasms. He was so tender and loving with her that when she came again it brought tears to her eyes. Tears that he kissed away as he came inside her for the first time in what felt like forever. Leaning his forehead on hers he just looked at her "I missed this." He confessed.

"I missed this too."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." She kissed him and flipped them over, her energy seemingly replenished after that. "Now let me show you how much." And show him she did.

_Half an hour later, in one of Sonny's downstairs guest rooms... _

"OH MY GOD, DREW! YES!" Sam screamed as she rode him hard and fast, meeting every one of his thrusts. Clawing his chest and clenching her pussy muscles around him as she came all over his dick.

"Oh fuck! Shit! Sam! AHH!" He moaned as she scratched him up. When she came her pussy clenched around him so hard that he couldn't help but cum after her, long hot spurts of his seed shooting all up in her womb.

She collapsed on his chest breathing hard and sweating as if she just ran a marathon. He ran his hands up and down her back then pulled her head up to kiss her.

"That was incredible." She said as he broke the kiss.

"Yes it was." They both moaned at the sensation as she slid off his dick. It was enough to set them off for another round but both were too tired to even think about going again right now, so she just kissed him again and laid her head on his chest as he held her.

She was rubbing circles on his chest hoping he didn't regret this when he spoke. "You know we probably shouldn't have done this..." He felt her tense as her fingers stopped moving. She buried her head in his chest one last time before trying to move, but he held her in place. "I only mean we probably shouldn't have done this, because now I won't be able to stop wanting to do it every time I see you."

"You don't regret it?" She asked somewhat vulnerably.

"Sam I could never regret making love to you."

"I don't want this to be just a one night stand Drew, and I don't want it to be just sex with us. I know we have a lot of issues to work out, but sex has never been one of them. I want us to get back on track. I want to earn your trust again. I want to earn your heart again. I'm not gonna be able to stop wanting this" gesturing between them "every time I see you either, I'll never be a 'one and done' kinda girl with you. But I want more than just this."

"Good, because I'll never be a 'hit it and quit it' kinda guy with you. Yeah... I know we have a lot to work on and we will. I want us back on track as well, but it is going to take time for you to earn my trust again. Just as I know it'll take time to earn yours as well. Now as far as my heart, Sam you never lost it. The love we shared isn't gone, I know you still love me and I know, you know I feel the same. We may have drifted apart, but baby we're not lost at sea and this will never be just sex."

She couldn't speak after that, all she could really do was cry, not because she was upset but because she was happy that there was hope for them. Hope she didn't have a day ago. Hope she never would've had if they didn't come to Michaels farce of a wedding. Him wiping her tears did nothing but bring on another set.

"Hey, hey none of that. Okay? Baby don't cry." He said kissing her softly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just happy."

"Moved to tears huh?" He joked. "Well if I'm going to be the cause of you crying I'm glad it's not because you're upset."

She just smiled and cuddled back into him "Can we just stay like this?"

"Hmmm yeah for a little bit, but I'm sure Sonny will be back soon so we should probably get cleaned up and at least try to make this place look decent again." He laughed.

"We did get a little wild didn't we?" She said as she looked around the room. "Oh well, I'll get Graciella to clean it up while we shower." Drew just looked at her like she was crazy "what? It's not like she hasn't seen worse with Sonny's sexual escapades."

"Well that's true… alright fine let's do it."

_An hour later…_

Drew and Sam were sitting back on the couch watching tv, his arm was over her shoulder and she leaned into him basking in the lightness between them. Graciella cleaned the bedroom while they showered. Well, truth be told all they did was utilize their time underneath that amazing water pressure in more dirty ways, instead of trying to get clean. Sam smirked at him when she thought about just how dirty they got. She was about to speak when they heard the car door slam.

"Well Sonny's home." Drew said as he was about to remove his arm.

"What are you doing?" She said locking their fingers and stopping him from moving. "We're not about to hide from Sonny and Jason of all people."

"It's not about hiding, I just… I don't know. I wanted this, between us to be ours for a little longer before everyone else got wind of it. Plus I really don't want to deal with Sonny or iRobot's reactions tonight."

"Okay." she laughed kissing him "this will be all ours for now. I don't like it but fine, no robots or midget gangsters will find out tonight." She laughed as she ran her hand across his lap making him groan pulling back just as she heard the key in the lock.

"To be continued..." he whispered in her ear.

"Most definitely." She responded huskily.

Sonny came in followed by his guard dog of course. "Hey Sam, thanks for staying with Mike until I got back… oh, hey Drew." He said as they got into the living room.

"Hey man, I hope you don't mind me helping Sam with your dad." He said as they stood up.

"Nah I don't mind, thank you. I'm sure my dad appreciated it." He said honestly.

"Yeah… you're welcome man." Drew looked at Sam having a silent conversation with her, she smiled.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Sonny said looking at Sam.

She turned to him. "Not at all Sonny he could never be too much trouble. He actually had some very insightful advice. Reminded me of how he used to be."

"What advice?" Jason asked, looking at Sam and speaking for the first time.

"Nothing specific, but again it was insightful." She answered him and then turned to Drew with an arched brow.

"Yeah it was. Sonny your dad is a good man, I'm sorry he has to go through this. And I'm sorry you have to go through this. If you need anyone to keep him company another time…" he left it open for interpretation.

"Thank you. " Sonny said shaking his hand.

"No problem, we're going to head out now. Sam..." he said holding his hand out so she could walk past him. "Y'all have a good night."

"Goodnight guys." Sam waved before heading out the door with Drew behind her.

"What was that?" Jason asked Sonny looking like a confused dog.

"I don't know." He shrugged although he had an idea. _They're definitely fucking again…_

_

"Wow…"

"That was amazing." They said at the same time, both out of breath, sweaty and flushed as they collapsed next to each other on Sams bed.

It had been three months since that night at Sonny's and they've been making up for lost time, in the literal sense. They've had sex at least once a day for the last 90 days, it was like an addiction for them, one that neither one was trying to fight. They had talked about the things that broke them apart, argued at times about them too, but all in all they realized that none of the problems were big enough to have either one throwing in the towel. The break they had helped put things into perspective, and although they hated to admit it the divorce certainly helped as well. They fought about other things too, well people actually. Two people in particular, Margaux Dawson and Jason Morgan.

Sam hated the new DA, she also hated how the chick was getting way too close for comfort with her man. Drew... well he just couldn't stand Jason on a normal day, so Sam helping him out with the Carly situation irritated him to no end. They both knew there were no feelings for the two on their end but it was obvious Jason was still waiting on Sam to _"__make her decision"_. And _MarGo _as Sam calls her because she refuses to get her name right was clearly starting to have feelings for Drew, it didn't help that she came along the same day Curtis had told them both to move on. Not to mention the fact that Sam also believes the bitch has an angle.

None of that though seemed to ruin things between them, if anything the fighting made the sex hotter and things with them emotionally were getting stronger. Sam was tired of hiding though, she wanted them back out in the open to everyone, especially the kids who are back to being used to seeing mommy and daddy together everyday, despite the fact that one or the other would either be gone by breakfast the next morning or before bedtime at night, depending on whose house they were at. Scout was too young to understand it, but she was a very intelligent and inquisitive one year old who was quite frankly growing way too fast for her parents. The little girl made it quite obvious over the last few months how happy she was to have her parents with her everyday again, and how angry she could get if one or the other wasn't there. So was Danny to be honest, Drew was the only father he's ever known and they've always had a strong bond. To Danny he was the best father in the world.

Danny didn't have that with Jason, not from the lack of trying though. He would invite Jason to school functions or his little league games but the man never came, yet Drew always did. _So much for being a hands on father, _Sam thought one day after Danny came home excited to tell her and both of his dads about him getting an award at school, needless to say Drew was already there with her. He was excited for Danny and even helped him call Jason only to get pissed when Jason told the little boy he couldn't make it because of _"__work"_. The kid tried not to cry, but ended up with tears down his face anyway and Drew just held him and reassured him that everything would be fine. Danny stopped trying after that, especially when he heard Jake was getting close to him, and Sam well if Jason didn't ask about Danny she didn't mention him, she just helped the investigation into ferncliff to help Carly and left it at that...

"I know." He smiled as he rolled back over positioning himself between her thighs and just laid forehead to forehead staring at her.

"I love you." She spoke staring back at him.

"I love you too." He said kissing her, before he could lead her into another round of mind blowing sex she broke the kiss.

"We need to talk."

"You wanna talk? Now? Right now?" He asked a little bit shocked, talking was the last thing on his mind. "Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." She replied "You're usually out the door by the time the kids wake up for breakfast, so I want to get this out now while we have time."

He sighed "Okay, let's talk." Not even moving to get off of her.

She just gave him a look a look "Really? Baby I'm serious."

"Alright, alright." He pulled back and got off of her and out of the bed to put on his boxers and sweats, while she put on his shirt from last night with her panties.

Jumping back on the bed he leaned against the headboard "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about…" he started but Sam cut him off "I want us to be exclusive." She said.

"I thought we were?" Drew asked genuinely confused, he wasn't fucking anyone else and he didn't have feelings for anyone but her and she knew that, he also knew the same went for her so he didn't know what this was about.

"Are we? Because NOBODY knows about us and if I'm not mistaken, you have lunch with your little _friend _every Saturday and she still believes you're single. Not to mention Kim, I know she's dating my dad but according to him she's not trying to 'commit' because of Oscar, who coincidentally wants the two of you together now that you're no longer with me." She said with a little bit of irritation in her tone.

"Okay baby, I thought you were okay with us keeping things private for a little while, just cherishing what we have before letting the world in? We're not hiding, it's not like anyone has asked about us outside of Curtis saying we had to move on and that was three months ago. Margaux is just that a FRIEND that's all she'll ever be, you know that so I won't even bother with that. Kim doesn't want me and I don't want her regardless of what a 16 year old wants. I'm with you, only you and we are exclusive. We just haven't told anyone, where is this coming from?"

"Drew I told you from the beginning that I didn't like the idea of hiding. Privacy is one thing, but we haven't even been on a date. Cherishing what we have shouldn't mean hiding it from the world. I'll always cherish what we have, I just don't want it to be in secret anymore."

"Okay baby, let's go on a date and then tell the whole world that you're mine again. But how about we start the day off with some breakfast and family time first?." He smiled at her.

"Okay, and for the record I've always been yours that will never change." She smiled back and then crawled up the bed and straddled him. Just as she started kissing him the bedroom door opened and they froze and turned, there in the doorway was their sleepy six year old holding his baby sisters hand while she sucked her thumb and he rubbed his eyes, neither one paying attention to what was going on in front of them.

"Mommy we're hungry." Danny said as Sam got off of Drew and walked towards them. Kneeling in front of them she pulled scouts thumb from her mouth and his hand from his eyes and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Okay buddy I'll be down in a second to start breakfast, why don't you take your sister to the living room and turn on boss baby?"

"Okay mommy. Hi daddy." He said before he realized what he said and then both children were suddenly awake.

"DADDY!" Both kids screamed as they saw Drew behind Sam and she covered her ears and rolled her eyes playfully as they ran right on past her to him. Drew got out the bed and kneeled down to catch them in his arms. He smothered them with kisses and tickles as they laughed and screamed.

"OKAY, OKAY DADDY NO MORE! No more!" Danny screamed in between laughs.

Sam stood there with a smile and tears in her eyes as she watched them _my family…_ Drew slowed his tickles and kisses to as stop and looked up at her smiling down on them, he smiled at her and then whispered to the kids. Before Sam knew what was happening she was down on the floor being smothered by kisses and tickles from her babies and the love of her life, they've never been happier in their lives.

"Daddy are you going to stay for breakfast?" Danny asked after they all settled down.

"Yeah buddy, every morning from now on we're going to have a family breakfast." Drew said as he rubbed the kids hair playfully.

"Really?! Yay!" He yelled as he hugged Drew. Sam and Drew just smiled at each other. A few minutes later they were all in the kitchen, Drew of course was cooking, Danny wanted to help so Drew put him on pancake duty. Sam was at the kitchen table with scout playing peekaboo enjoying the squeals coming from her baby girl and occasionally taking peeks at her boys. All of a sudden a smell hit her and she bolted from the table, leaving her kids confused and Drew concerned. Drew finished the last of the food and turned the oven off before pulling Danny down from the counter.

"Hey buddy, can you watch your sister for a second while I go check on mommy?"

"Okay daddy." Danny said obediently.

"Good boy." He said as he rubbed his head and kissed scout before leaving the kitchen. As he entered the bathroom he saw Sam hunched over the toilet throwing up what little food she had leftover in her stomach from last night. Sitting down beside her he rubbed her back and pulled her hair behind her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, the smell of the sausage just hit me the wrong way that's all." She answered as she leaned into him.

"You sure baby? You're not sick are you?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure babe, I'm okay." She said touching his cheek.

"Okay." He kissed her temple and just held her until she was ready to move.

"Okay let's go before the food gets cold and the kids find something to get into." She said as he helped her up and to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and they headed back into the kitchen. They ate breakfast as a family, laughing at scouts babbling and Danny's jokes. After they finished eating Drew had to get ready for work, he was glad he brought a suit with him. He kissed the kids and then headed up to take a shower...

Ten minutes later he felt a pair of soft hands wrap themselves around his waist and a kiss on his back. He closed his eyes and just relished the contact. Turning around he looked at the love of his life and admired her body. He noticed she was gaining a little weight, it wasn't a bad weight gain, she was definitely getting thicker in all the right spots, he just didn't want her to take things the wrong way. Thinking back to her getting sick this morning he decided to check on her again.

"How are you feeling?" She arched an eyebrow and then looked down "her your mind out of the gutter." He laughed "I'm talking about earlier, are you feeling better?"

"I told you baby I'm fine. I feel better. In fact I'm feeling so good that I'm ready to finish what we started before our children interrupted us this morning." She said licking her lips and running her hands down his chest making him moan.

"Sam…" was the last word that was spoken between them before Drew took her against the wall of the shower.

_Half an hour later…_

"Dinner tonight?" Drew asked Sam as they got dressed for the day.

She turned to him "Like a date?" she asked.

"Not _like _a date, a date. You and me tonight? An overnight trip to the city, dinner at this new rooftop restaurant I'm thinking about buying."

"You're thinking about buying a restaurant?"

"Yeah I want to expand the business and tap into new markets. You know? Build a legacy for our children. But tonight isn't about business, I've been hearing great things about it and I've been wanting to take you there. Tonight's perfect, so what do you say?"

"I say yes." She said as she went to help him with his tie.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A mother daughter day with Scout while Danny is in school. Ice cream and the zoo when he gets out."

"So would my girls like to come to the office and have lunch with me today?"

"Hmmm… I think your girls would love that." She said as she finished his tie.

"Good, looking forward to it." he said kissing her.

_

Sam had just walked into the new offices of Aurora Media with Scout when she was stopped by his assistant Andrea. "I'm sorry Ms. McCall but Mr. Cain is in a meeting right now." Sam was about to speak when they both heard a crash from the office. Running to the door she opened it and saw Peter August knocked out on the ground and the man she loves standing over him looking pissed off and disheveled. He looked up and saw his two girls in the doorway and his eyes softened. Sam was looking shocked and Scout was as unbothered as ever while she played with her moms earring. Walking over to them he kissed Sam making her forget all about the shock she was just feeling at the scene she walked in on. The kiss didn't last long though as their daughters giggles reminded them where they were and who was present.

Drew broke the kiss and grabbed his princess from Sams arms and tossed her in the air making her squeal and then covered her face with kisses. Sams heart melted at the scene, she loved seeing him with their kids, their daughter especially because it was a bond she herself never got to share with her father. Every moment spent with this amazing man and their family made her so happy that she was able to provide her kids with something she had only ever dreamed about- a mother, a father, and a home filled with nothing but love. She was so grateful that she didn't lose that dream forever and she was so grateful that she gets to share it with the man standing in front of her. She was glad she came to her senses before getting stuck in the rabbit hole with the asshole that is her ex husband. Speaking of assholes, she looked to the one on the floor. Sam had questions starting with why he was there in the first place.

"Drew…" Sam started, before he cut her off.

"Hold that thought baby. Andrea, can you take Scout to the playroom for me? We'll be by to get her in a few minutes."

"Yes sir." she said as she took scout and left.

Closing the door behind them he turned to Sam "What were you going to say?"

"What happened before I walked in?"

"He came to me with this." He said tossing the flash drive to her. "He said he was trying to make amends for being a part of taking my life away." Sam froze as she looked down at the one little piece of machinery that could rock their world forever, she felt sick to her stomach. She dropped the flash drive and ran into Drew's private bathroom. Drew stood there confused by her reaction until he saw her drop the flash drive and run to his bathroom. He was concerned, it was the second time today she's thrown up. Picking up the flash drive and locking it in his desk he called security to come get peter out of the building. Once that was done he went into the bathroom to check on Sam, this time he didn't find her puking her brains out but rinsing her mouth and looking exhausted as she stood in front of the sink.

"Sam are you okay?" He said as he walked towards her and brushed her hair off her face, she was warm to the touch. "I think you're coming down with something. It feels like you might have a fever."

"I'm fine, just a little tired now and super hungry."

"Fine, I'll let it go for now. Let's go get you some lunch."

A few minutes later they were having a picnic lunch at the park. They played around with scout for awhile before eating. Scout had immediately fallen asleep on Sam after they finished eating and Sam fell asleep shortly after her. Drew just held them in his arms just enjoying the moment. After a few minutes he woke Sam up so they could leave, got everything settled into the car and headed to Sam's house deciding to take the rest of the day off. They enjoyed their nap, took the kids out for ice cream and dropped them off with Alexis for the weekend.

They were getting ready for their date/impromptu trip to New York when Sam started to feel sick again. Outside of throwing up twice, she's been having random bouts of nausea all day and she was still tired despite the nap earlier. She hasn't told Drew because he's been worried about her all day and she didn't want to ruin their plans, but now she couldn't help it.

"Babe."

"Yeah?" He said turning to her noticing how pale and flushed she looked. Rushing over to her he gently touched her forehead. She was burning up.

"I don't feel so good…" she barely got out before she fainted. He caught her in his arms, laid her down on the bed. Reaching for his phone he called Monica and told her what was happening. She told him to bring Sam to the hospital as soon as he could wake her up. Sam woke up to the feeling of a cool compress on her forehead and the concerned eyes of her love.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. I called Monica, we're going to the hospital to get you checked out."

"We don't have to do that baby I feel fine now."

"You've said that every time I've asked you today and I let it slide. Not now. Come on." He said picking her up and carrying her to his car.

Arriving at the hospital he got out and picked her up again. "Drew you don't have to carry me into the hospital I can walk." She said rolling her eyes at his antics.

"I thought you liked being in my arms?" He said in mock hurt.

"I love being in your arms but baby I'm fine, you don't have to do all of this."

"I don't have to. I want to now hush." He said kissing her silent. Walking up to the nurses desk he told them that they were here to see Monica. The nurse nodded and led them to a room and told them Monica was on her way down. She came in and performed some tests an hour and a half later she came back into the room and was going to deliver the news when Drew's phone rung. He ignored it but it just kept ringing. "Answer it baby. They won't stop until you do. I'll let you know what the verdict is, I promise."

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes." He sighed as he walked out and answered his phone.

"So lay it on me Monica, am I sick?"

"No Sam far from it." She smiled

"Okaaayyy… what's going on then? Why are you smiling?"

"Well because one always smiles at the news of new additions to the family."

"New additions to the… I'm…" point to herself "we're…" pointing to the door where Drew disappeared "we're having another baby?" She asked tearfully in disbelief.

"You're having another baby!" Monica smiled as she hugged her.

"Everything okay?" Drew asked as he walked in.

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm okay. I was just telling your mom about us getting back together." She said looking at Monica to back her up. She was going to tell Drew the big news, but in her way. Monica got the clue and played along.

"I'm so happy that you two finally got your shit together. I was tired of seeing you both walk around as shells of your former selves."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way mom, I love you. Thank you for your help today. She really is okay?"

"She is better than okay son don't worry. I love you too. I'll leave you to it. Goodnight Sam." She said hugging her "congratulations" she whispered. "Goodnight Drew." She hugged him and left.

"Ready to go?"

"More than ready." She said.

_

After Sam and Drew got home she decided that since they couldn't go to new york tonight she'll make dinner. To Drew's surprise the meal was actually pretty good and she had told him that while they were apart she took some cooking classes so that the kids wouldn't starve, be stuck with boxed macaroni or get used to eating take out. They talked, laughed and had a good time, just the two of them. It was something that they needed, it was something Sam needed. She was excited to tell him the news but she was scared at the same time, they were back together and the love was stronger but were they ready for another child? She didn't know the answer to that, but she knew that she had to tell him because ready or not a baby is coming.

Sam laid in his arms after they made love relishing in the comfort of his arms and how safe she felt. She still couldn't believe that she got to fall asleep beside him every night and wake up to his face every morning again. She couldn't go back to sleeping alone, she hoped she'd never have too…

"You know I can hear you thinking." Drew said as he turned so they were face to face. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You never lost me, you'll never lose me. I'm not going anywhere, I thought you knew that."

"I thought I did too." She sniffled "But I did lose you and it almost killed me. I can't lose you again, just the thought hurts." she broke down _fucking hormones..._

"Where is this coming from baby? What's wrong? Hey... Sam?" Something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was. "Baby, come on talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked sitting them both up and pulling her face towards him.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted out.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for any grammatical errors, I have no beta. Fair warning, this chapter contains cheesiness lol.**

**No Regrets- Part Two. **

_"__I'm pregnant." She blurted out._

"Oh my god! That's not how I wanted to tell you this. I had it all planned out to tell you during dinner, but I chickened out. I hope you know that's the only reason that your mom and I didn't tell you at the hospital. This was a surprise to me and I thought it would be nice to ease some of your worries, feed you, love you, and then tell you that you were going to be a father again, and promptly thank you for making me a mother again. There's another little life growing inside of me again, because of you. I never thought I'd be a mother of one much less two amazing kids and one on the way, nor that I'd get to raise them with such an amazing man. I know this wasn't planned, but I couldn't be anymore grateful for it and I couldn't be anymore happier about it, I hope you are too." She said without taking a breath.

He smiled "Baby, baby, breathe" chuckling he pulled her in his arms. "You hope I'm happy? What reason could I have to not be happy about this?" He put his hand on her stomach, caressing it. "You telling me that I get to be a father again will never be bad news. I've always wanted a family with you and over the last four years you've given me that and so much more. I know it wasn't planned, but baby the unplanned pregnancy excuse doesn't really work for us since we've never once used any kind of protection since we started having a sexual relationship, it's been four years. Our babies may not actually be planned but their conception isn't being stalled. Quite frankly I'm shocked that this is only baby number two."

She was crying and laughing at the same time, he kissed her and wiped her tears. "You never have to be afraid to tell me anything, baby don't let fear run your choices."

"I know, I'm sorry my insecurities just got the best of me. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said getting emotional he looked at her and arched his brow. "Okay I know what's wrong with me now, but this pregnancy is different. I've never been this emotional with any of my pregnancies and this one is just starting." She shook her head.

"That is true." He laughed, she smacked him. "Oww! How far along are you?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen Dr. Lee yet I wanted to tell you first and have you come with me."

"Well let's call her and get on that." He said handing her the phone.

"She said she could fit us in tomorrow morning." She told him after she got off the call.

"Good. We get to see our baby in the morning. Now tonight, is for us let's make the most of it." He said kissing her, laying them down, and settling himself between her legs. They made love slowly the rest of the night.

"How are you feeling?" Drew asked Sam as they sat holding hands in her hospital room waiting for Dr. Lee. She had gotten dressed in that paper thin hospital gown, had her blood taken, had all the little tests done, answered all the questions, and was now relaxing on the examination table as much as she could, the damn things were always so fucking uncomfortable. They were waiting for Dr. Lee so they could see and hear their baby for the first time.

"Tired, nervous, excited." She said honestly.

"You ready to see this little guy for the first time?" He asked rubbing her stomach with his free hand.

"Yes, wait… What makes you think it's a little guy? It could be another little girl."

"Call it a _father's intuition_…" he laughed when she rolled her eyes. "I don't know, it's just a feeling. Plus to be honest I'm hoping it's a little guy, one princess is enough for me to handle. Two would be the death of me." He joked. "What do you want it to be?"

"I want a little boy with your eyes." She said softly caressing his face. "He has to be my twin though, because Scout is ALL you now, she used to be a mini me with your eyes. Danny well he looks more like a mini you with my eyes. I don't see any of Jason in him looks wise, which is weird considering you both would still have the same face if not for your accident. Our kids looking like the new and improved you is interesting to say the least. I'm a little jealous, all of our kids resemble you, they act like you, you're the fun parent, it's always 'daddy, daddy, daddy'. I'm just mommy, the boring, strict one never mind the fact that I'm the one that let them wreak havoc on my hormones, make me look like a beluga whale, and roll around inside of me like I was some little alien incubator. I pushed them out of my cha-cha in traumatic situations, and popped my boob into their mouths to give them food, yet from the moment they were able to talk it's been 'daddy' everything. I swear if this kid comes out looking like another tiny version of you then their first word had better be 'mama' or else you're never getting laid again." She ranted.

Drew was trying so hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it when a chuckle escaped, it turned into full on laughter. He stopped when he saw her face, she was crying _what the fuck?… hormones. _

"Hey, hey baby don't cry. I'm sorry." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"It's not you." She sniffled _ugh these fucking hormones!_ she thought to herself. "I'm not crying because of you, I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Hormones." He said bluntly.

"Fuck you."

"I'm just stating the obvious. You can fuck me when we get home." He winked jumping away from her slap with a laugh.

"Keep it up, you're not getting any tonight." She glared at him.

He was about to respond when doctor Lee came into the room with an ultrasound machine. "Hello Sam, Drew. Are you guys ready to see your little one and hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes!" They both answered with smiles on their faces. Both were excited about it.

"Great let's get to it, now Sam according to your tests you're about eleven weeks and two days along so you're almost out of the first trimester…"

Sam nor Drew hadn't really heard anything after that. Sam was almost three months pregnant which meant that they probably conceived their little miracle that night at Sonny's. They looked at each other and smiled, Drew because he was genuinely excited and seeing the happiness in Sam's eyes made him fall harder. Sam because this man has yet again given her a little miracle to look forward too and she loved him so much more because of it. They were caught up in each others eyes when they heard the most beautiful sound any parent could hear, their child's heartbeat. Turning to the screen they could see their little miracle, it looked like a bony alien with a way too large head but theirs nonetheless. The heartbeat sounded a little erratic to Drew, it was odd so he asked Dr. Lee what that meant.

"Well Drew that's because there isn't just one heartbeat, there are two." She answered.

"Wait but that means…" Drew started while Dr. Lee moved the transducer over a little giving them the view of another little bony, big headed alien.

"Congratulations mom and dad, you're having twins!" She cut him off.

Drew almost fainted and Sam's heart almost stopped. "Twins" she muttered. "We're having twins?!" She said again only this time a little louder. "Oh God!" She was starting to freak out a little. Drew saw this and pushed down his own nervousness and comforted her.

"Hey, look at it this way now you get two mini-you's instead of one and I promise both of them will say 'mama' first." He whispered in her ear while rubbing her back softly. Now as irrational as it was those words did the trick and she calmed down, while also getting excited at the prospect of two tiny versions of her running around screaming mama. She smiled at him and kissed him as she pulled back she whispered "you're definitely getting some tonight." In his ear and if it wasn't for the fact that they had their little ones on the screen in front of them with their heartbeats playing the most beautiful symphony he probably would've forgotten the fact that Dr. Lee was still in the room and gotten laid right then and there.

The appointment was over and Dr. Lee prescribed her some prenatal vitamins and set up an appointment for her next prenatal visit and also set up the gender reveal ultrasound for December, super early but Dr. Lee was a very busy OBGYN even with Kim coming to town, so it was best to have a spot in advance. They decided to go see Monica and tell her the good news.

"Knock, knock." Drew said as they opened his moms office door.

"Drew, Sam hi. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She said as she hugged them both.

"We came to give you a gift." Sam responded as she pulled out the ultrasound pictures from her purse and handed a few to Monica, they asked Dr. Lee to make her and Alexis some copies.

"Congratulations grandma, you're getting two more little ones to spoil." Drew said happily to his mom. Monica looked at the sonogram pictures and back at Sam and Drew with tears in her eyes.

"You're having twins?" Sam nodded tearfully and Drew answered with a "yes ma'am" before they both received another bear hug from Monica. Happiness was an understatement to say the least in that moment. Monica only wished her love was here to witness these moments. _He would be so proud,_ she thought with a smile.

It was Sunday night now and they had come to Alexis's house to pick up the kids and also deliver the good news. They knocked on the door and both were surprised to be greeted by Krissy.

"Sam! Drew!" She screamed as she hugged her sister and Drew.

"Hey Krissy, when did you get back?"

"Shortly after you dropped the kids off on Friday. I was going to call you, but I got sidetracked with your little munchkins."

"Speaking of our little munchkins, where are they?"

"In the kitchen with mom and Molly."

Sam and Drew started to head inside but Krissy blocked their way. "Ah, ah, ah you two can't come in until you tell me what's happening with this." She said gesturing between the two of them with a mischievous smirk and her eyebrow arched.

"Krissy…" Sam started but was cut off.

"What?! It's been months, fill me in. You two back together or what?"

"Well, if you would be so kind as to let us in we'd be more than happy to answer any questions you have. We just wanna see our kids first and then we need to talk to you, mom and Molly." Sam answered with a smile.

"Fine" Krissy responded and let them in "MOM! MOLLY!" She yelled unnecessarily, she knew she didn't have to but she was also just to lazy to walk into the kitchen. Molly and Alexis came rushing out the kitchen with Scout and Danny.

"What?! What is it?" Alexis asked as she and Molly came out of the kitchen with the kids. "Oh hey Sam, Drew?"

"Hey mom, hey Molly." "Hey Alexis, Molly." They said in unison.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Danny screamed as he saw his parents before he ran to hug them. Scout who was just occupying herself with her Aunts necklace perked up and started squirming.

"Mama!" Scout squealed as Sam walked over and reached for her.

"Hi princess!" Sam said kissing her baby girl all over her face making her squeal with laughter. Drew just admired them from the other side of the room while Danny talked animatedly about his weekend. Sam turned to him and smiled, he smiled back before they could get lost in their own little world Krissy cleared her throat.

"So you guys said you wanted to talk to us, about what?" She asked as she sat down next to Danny cuddling her nephew.

"Is everything okay?" Alexis asked worriedly looking between Sam and Drew.

"Are you guys back together?!" Molly asked excitedly.

Sam walked to Drew and sat down handing him Scout.

"Hey baby girl." He said with a smile smothering his princess with kisses like Sam did earlier knowing she loved it.

"Danny you wanna take Scout to the playroom for a little bit buddy, while mommy and daddy talk to your grandma and aunties? We'll come get you guys when it's time to leave okay?" Drew asked him after greeting his babygirl.

"Okay Daddy. Come on Scout." He said taking his sister by the hand and walking out of the room.

"So what is it that you guys want to talk about?" Alexis asked as soon as the kids were out of hearing range.

"Well we'll start by just letting you know that yes we are back together, and we just found out I'm pregnant." Sam told them while holding Drew's hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Krissy and Molly screamed in unison.

"Congratulations honey!" Alexis said with tears in her eyes as they all got up to hug Sam and Drew.

"There's one more thing…" Drew started as they pulled back from the hug. "It's twins." He said with a smirk that turned into a full blown smile as he watched the Davis girls go speechless. Molly was the first to recover.

"Twins?! TWINS! OH MY GOD SAM! I'm so happy for you! How did this happen? Not the babies, we all know how that happened, but you two getting back together. When did it happen?" She rushed out causing everyone to laugh.

"Twins" Sam smiled "And to answer your questions we've been back together for three months, it happened the day of Michael's wedding to Nelle. We took Mike home and started reminiscing and well the rest is history."

"Congratulations you two." Alexis said sincerely with tears in her eyes, her cookie was having two more little miracles she was never happier to be a grandma. "Now please, please no traumatic births for these little ones okay? Nice, easy and normal goes it for you young lady this GILF doesn't need anymore grey hairs." She said half serious, half joking.

"GILF?!" Krissy scoffed "mom please NEVER say that again!" she laughed.

"Oh I second that." Sam laughed. "We promise that this pregnancy will be nice and easy all the way through and the birth of these two will be in a nice comfy hospital room preferably outside of Port Charles." She said patting her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Krissy asked squinting her eyes at the two. Drew cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck looking anywhere but the three women staring at him and Sam, Sam blushed.

"Uh 11 weeks and two days" she rushed out "here mom, we got these printed for you. Say hello to your future grandchildren." She said changing the subject.

Kristina just smirked and looked at the sonograms with Alexis and Molly. "Congratulations you guys, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Krissy." Sam and Drew said sincerely.

"So are you guys going to tell anyone else?" Alexis asked.

"About the babies? No, not right now, just family so Lucas and Brad are next. As far as us getting back together if that's not obvious by now then we definitely have an announcement to make." Sam said. "We're going to tell the kids after we find out what I'm having, but we're not going to tell anyone what we're having. We're going to throw a gender reveal party for them and everyone else to find out at the same time."

"Aww that's so sweet." Molly gushed.

"Yeah, it was all this one's idea." Sam said elbowing Drew, he smiled at her. They could all see how much the two loved each other. Alexis was happy that her daughter made the right choice, although she didn't think that it was all that much of a choice to begin with, looking at them she knew that they would've ended up together regardless, _some things in life are just inevitable…_

Krissy looked at them and just knew that if there was ever a love to look up to it was theirs. She wanted to love someone the way her sister loved Drew, and to have someone love her the way Drew loves Sam. Thinking back on it, she knows that's not what she had with Parker. _Maybe I'll give Valerie a call…_

Molly couldn't help but melt at the site, she's always wanted her sister to be happy. Growing up she thought Jason was the guy that brought the light to her sisters eyes, but with Drew ever since she saw them together when he was Jake Doe she knew there was something special with them. When they got together she saw her sisters whole world light up not just her eyes, she radiates happiness with him and she's never seen her sister more miserable than she was when they weren't together. Watching them fall apart over something that in hindsight wasn't worth breaking over was just devastating. The light in her sisters world was gone, she was on autopilot like a zombie, she never wanted to see that happen again. _I'm so glad they found their way back to each other, I get two more nieces or nephews!_ At that thought she had to keep herself from squealing like a little kid in a candy store.

_Three weeks later…_

"UGH!" Sam screamed as she slammed her front door. Today was a shitty day for her , Curtis was off so she had to deal with the Jason and Carly situation alone. Danny got in trouble at school, Scouts daycare just sent out an email that one of the kids has the flu so now she had to watch out for that. If all that wasn't enough to irritate her today, seeing another woman's lips on her man was enough to send her over the edge. She was smart enough to not stab the bitch where she stood, going to jail for attempted murder wasn't going to help anything. She knew nothing was there on Drew's end because she trusted him but she did want to know what was going on. It was Drew's day to pick up the kids so she planned on getting a much needed nap and some stress free quiet time.

_An hour later…_

"Sam?" Drew said as he walked into the house with a sleeping Scout, a pouting Danny, and a ton of groceries. It was a long day, they needed to talk about the little stunt Danny pulled at school today and watch over Scout to make sure she wasn't sick and he needed to tell her about the kiss Margaux laid on him, he wasn't relishing that conversation though. First and foremost all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and make love to her, but that will have to wait until later. He and Danny sat the groceries down in the kitchen before he took Scout into his and Sam's room so she could finish her nap. Walking into the bedroom he saw the subject of his thoughts laying on the bed cuddling his pillow, he smiled. Moving the pillow and replaced it with Scout he kissed their heads and walked left.

"Alright buddy help me get the rest of the groceries out the car."

_An hour and a half later..._

"Mama" she heard as she stirred awake from her sleep. She felt little kisses on her face and tickles from tiny little fingers. She did everything she could to keep from laughing, not because it actually tickles but because her baby's giggles were contagious. Every time her and Scout napped together she'd try to wake her up with kisses and tickles and then she'd laugh her little heart out when she knew Sam was faking asleep. "Mama wake up." She said between kisses and tickles.

"Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up." She laughed and then returned the gesture and smothered Scout with kisses and tickles. Sam loved these moments with her babygirl. Ten minutes later Scout was watching moana in the family room while Danny did his homework. Sam walked into the kitchen where Drew was preparing dinner.

"Hi baby." She said wrapping her arms around him and kissing his back.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a smile as he turned around and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now that you're home."

"How was your day?"

"Well all I can say is that it's infinitely better than it was earlier. How was your day?"

"It's definitely better than it was a few hours ago. How are the babies?" He asked rubbing her stomach.

"Having fun wreaking havoc on my hormones as usual." She laughed, he smiled.

"You hungry?" He asked as he played with her hair.

"Starving." But she was hungry for something other than food at the moment and he could hear it in her voice.

"Don't tempt me right now." He laughed "let's eat and figure out how to deal with the Danny situation first."

"Okay fine." She said as he turned back to the stove.

"Alright kid, what's up?" Drew asked as he sat beside Danny on his bed. "You getting into fights now? Tell me what happened." Sam decided to let him deal with the situation while she gave scout a bath.

"I didn't want to daddy, but Josh was being mean to me and he hit me first. I just hit him back I didn't know it would be that hard." He said with tears welling up.

"Hey, hey it's okay. What do you mean you didn't know it would be that hard? How hard did you hit him?" He asked rubbing the little boys head.

"His tooth fell out." He said with a sniffle "I didn't mean to break his tooth daddy I promise."

"I know buddy." Drew smiled and kissed the top of his son's head. "Tell you what how about we try not to use anymore of those boxing moves I taught you at school okay? I don't want mommy using her boxing moves on me for you getting in trouble for hitting Alright? You don't know this but mommy throws one hell of a right hook." He smiled when Danny laughed.

"I love you daddy." Danny said as he hugged him tightly.

"I love you too buddy. Now come on let's go kiss mommy and Scout goodnight, then take your shower and brush your teeth."

"Okay."

"Mind if I join you?" Drew said as he walked into their bathroom in nothing but his boxers. He smelled the candles when he walked into the bedroom and he knew Sam was taking a bubble bath. She always took one when she was stressed and he was planning on helping her relax.

"Always." She said as she looked at him seductively.

Climbing in behind her he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck. She relaxed into him and at that moment all her stress went away.

"I missed you today." She whispered.

"I missed you too."

"I don't like not waking up in your arms, I spent too many months yearning to see your face when we were apart. I don't want to spend them like that when we're together."

He turned her face towards him and kissed her "I'm sorry baby I didn't want to wake you, I had an extra early meeting this morning and I knew you had to deal with tweedle dee and tweedle dumber today and I figured you should get all the rest you could. Speaking of how did that go?"

"Still sleep or no sleep wake me up before you leave. I never sleep much longer when you're not there anyway. It was the usual overdramatics with Carly and of course Jason just stood there and blinked. Good news though, the investigation is over. I no longer have to deal with either one of them voluntarily at least. Anyway how was your meeting?"

"Okay baby I promise to never leave without waking you to kiss you goodbye and that's good, I'm happy to hear they won't be stressing you out much longer. My meeting went great, I finally got the restaurant. So next weekend I want to take you to the city and we'll go to dinner there since we had to put it off."

"Oh you got it?!" She turned slightly and kissed him "Congratulations baby, I know how much you wanted this and a weekend where it's just us? Hell yeah."

"I know me and you, the city, peace and quiet…" he laughed "and I'm glad the deal finally went through now more than ever, I want a good legacy for our kids."

"Mmmm sounds perfect." She said leaning into him "Speaking of our kids, did you talk to Danny?"

"Yeah, he knows to not let it happen again or at least to not hit the kid so hard he breaks the little fuckers tooth." He laughed at the look on her face "don't worry baby he's fine and the kid is fine just a bruised ego and well a fucked up tooth." She sighed.

"So subject change because thinking of little bastards picking on my child and my sweet hearted son having to put his hands on someone else is not helping me relax."

"Hmm." Licking his lips "Will a massage help?" He asked as he ran his hands up her body and to her shoulders and started kneading them.

"Mmmhm, yeah it's definitely helping." She said with a moan.

"Good." He whispered in her ear seductively and then kissed her neck and then ran his hands down her body massaging her breasts, leaving one hand there he moved the other down to her pussy and ran his fingers between her folds making her moan. He fingered her until she came and then turned her to straddle him.

"I love you." He said as he entered her, they both moaned.

"I love you too." She kissed him as she started to ride him. They didn't stop kissing as they met each other thrust for thrust. Water splashing everywhere, moans, and heavy breathing were the only things that could be heard in the room.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" She screamed as she came hard and collapsed against his chest. Her pussy was still throbbing around his dick and it was driving him insane he lasted about two more minutes before he came inside her, filling her to the brim with his seed.

_Two and a half hours of sex later…_

"Babe." Drew whispered to Sam as he held her in his arms.

"Mmhm?" She murmured sleepily.

"I know this will probably ruin your relaxed state of mind, but there's something I need to tell you." He said getting ready to tell her about the situation with Margaux.

"Tell me." She said already having an idea about what he was getting ready to say.

"Margaux kissed me today." He said holding his breath waiting for her to blow up.

"I know, and if it happens again I will kill her." She turned in his arms to face him. "These lips belong to nobody but me." She kissed him. "This dick belongs to me." She said as she rubbed against his dick making him groan. "And if you ever so much as think about giving it to her or anyone else I'll cut your tongue out and neuter you. Okay?" She said tapping his cheek.

"Okay." He smiled. "You know I love it when you get territorial." He said licking his lips.

"Yeah, well love it in your sleep. You're not getting anymore of this tonight." She said motioning to her body.

"Alright, alright." He said kissing her. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." She said as she nestled herself into him to get more comfortable before falling asleep.

It was the weekend and Sam and Drew were getting ready to go to the city. The kids were all packed and ready for their weekend with Krissy. All of a sudden she got a text message, she looked at her phone and sighed it was Jason.

**From Jason: Hey would it be alright to get Danny this weekend? Jake's coming over and he wants us all to hang out and go to the baseball game.**

Now Sam wasn't one to keep her child from their father and while she honestly didn't consider Jason anything more than a sperm donor at the moment she wouldn't be a bitch about him spending time with her son. But something about the fact that he asked her if he could take Danny to the ball game because it was what Jake wanted to do pissed her off. He didn't want to get the kid because he genuinely wanted to spend time with him, he wanted him because his Jake didn't want to be alone with him, and she didn't have to hear Jake tell her that for her to know it was true. Yes he's spent a lot of time with Jason these last few months, but they never had a whole weekend alone as far as she knew, a night, but never a weekend. He never spent the whole weekend with Danny alone either. Anyway Danny had plans and she didn't want her son to be let down this weekend. She'd ask him first just to make sure, but she had a pretty good idea that he'd rather be with Krissy and Scout.

"Danny!" She yelled for her son. He ran into the room at her call.

"Yes mommy?"

"Jason wants to take you and Jake to the baseball game this weekend, would you like to do that?" His face told her what she already knew.

"But I thought I was going with aunt Krissy? She said she was going to take us to see the new goosebumps movie mommy, and buy us lots of cookies and games. I don't have to go to the baseball game if I don't want to do I?" He asked sadly, he loved baseball and Jake but hanging out with Jason wasn't fun for him, he never wanted to do cool stuff and whenever him and Jake suggested stuff he'd take them, but was never around to enjoy it and there were always big guys in suits watching them, he hated it.

"No buddy, you can go with your aunt and sister and have all the fun while mommy and daddy go to the city this weekend and then next weekend me, you, daddy, scout and Jake can go to the Yankees vs Phillies game, have a family day. Would you like that?" She asked rubbing his head and watching him perk up at the suggestion.

"YES! Thank you mommy! I love you!" He said as he hugged her.

"I love you too, now go say bye to daddy your aunt will be here soon." She hugged him back and watched him run out the room excitedly. Sometimes she wished they never told Danny that Drew wasn't his biological father even though technically from a purely dna standpoint he was just as much Drew's as he was Jason's. She cringed at that, because DNA wise Danny and his three siblings were full blooded sibling cousins. I never thought my children would have uncle-daddies, or be sibling-cousins she thought and then shuddered before texting Jason back.

**To Jason: Sorry, he's going to visit Krissy this weekend while me and Drew are out of town. Some other time okay?**

**From Jason: Yeah, that's fine. Some other time… have a good weekend. **

**To Jason: Thanks.**

She had made sure to tell Jason that she made her choice, not that there was ever really a choice. It was after he asked her out the other day, it threw her off because he never asked her out before and she decided to just nip that shit in the bud real quick. She and Drew had already told everyone important to them already and she made sure she was there with him when he told Margo, didn't want that bitch getting the wrong idea. He laughed at her in her firecracker mode, he loved it and made sure to show her just how much he did and boy did she enjoy it.

_Five hours later…_

They had arrived in the city shortly after Krissy had come to get the kids and they spent most of their afternoon not coming up for air in their hotel room. Now they were alone at the rooftop restaurant, Drew now owned. He had the whole place shut down for their dinner, had the chef prepare her favorite meal, and even had Brian McKnight sing as they danced. It was beautiful and she's never been happier in her life. After everyone left they stayed there a little longer just holding each other and looking up at the sky, the restaurant was beautiful, but the view of the stars and the city was perfection. It was hard to find a view of the stars in the city but they had the perfect spot, it wasn't overshadowed by the city lights it was just open. The moonlight hit them perfectly and to Drew there was nothing more beautiful in the world than Sam at this moment. He figured now was as good a time as any for his surprise.

"Babe…" he started as he bent to kiss her neck.

"Hmm?" She mumbled relaxing into him.

"I have something for you." He said making her turn towards him.

"Oh you do, do you?" She said in a seductive voice with her eyebrow arched.

He laughed "yeah I do, it's not that. Not yet at least. Stay here I'll be right back." He said as he walked back into the restaurant to retrieve his gift.

She turned back around to look at the stars, it really was the most beautiful view she'd ever seen and for some reason she felt that was because of how happy she felt at the moment. The whole day had been one of the most amazing days she's ever had in her life and she couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before she met Drew. She loved him so much and was so grateful she had him back, she didn't even want to imagine what her life would look like now if she didn't have him. She heard him come back, but she didn't turn around. His arms wrapped around her and she sighed contently. _This is happiness…_ she thought to herself and then he started talking and her heart started to beat out of her chest.

"You know, I never thought we'd be here again? If someone had told me months ago that I'd have you back in my arms, that you'd be having my babies, and that we'd be in the city underneath the stars just holding each other on a rooftop more in love and happier than we've ever been I'd probably have punched them in their throat. I don't relish the thought of what our lives would be if we hadn't have reconnected that night at Sonny's. Do I still think we would one day end up here like this? Now I do, months ago I wouldn't have had that much faith in our love, but now I know that no matter how much time had passed we would somehow always end up right here, in this moment. Sam I love you so fucking much and I'm so grateful that I have you back. I want this forever, I want you forever baby and I never want to live another day without you. I never want to wake up and not see your face, I never want to go to sleep without you in my arms. You and our family are the most important parts of my world, you are my everything. There's no life for me here without you honey and I've never been more sure of that until I had to face what a life without you and our family actually entailed..." his voice cracking he turned her around to face him and wiped her tears. "I fell in love with you before I even laid my eyes on you. I never told you this, but day I woke up in the hospital it was because of your voice and your touch. When I first saw your face and then got properly introduced to you, my heart had damn near burst out of my chest and it was at that moment that I recognized what my soul already knew, we were meant to be. We've always had such an incredibly strong connection and I know for a while we believed it was because I was Jason, but after having our lives upended with the truth, I now know that our connection wasn't because we had a past together. Our connection is deeper than some past life, it always has been. I've never been really big on destiny or fate, but I have never believed that anything was more meant to be, or more destined than you and me. So what do you say? Would you like to spend forever with me? Will you marry me again?" He asked tearfully as he got on one knee, her hand in one hand and her ring in the other.

She was a blubbering mess by the end of the speech and this time she couldn't blame the hormones. She was utterly, completely and irrevocably in love with this man and there was nothing more than she wanted in her life than to be his forever. She never regretted anything more than stripping herself of the title of his wife, even though it led to this moment. She vowed to herself that she'd never lose him again and he'd never lose her. This time when the minister said those words 'Til death do us part' they'd make it there _and beyond if possible…_ she smiled through her tears and then got on her knees with him and took his face in her hands, kissed him with everything she had in her.

"YES! YES! YES! I will marry you! I'd marry everyday for the rest of our lives if I could. I love you so so so fucking much. There's nothing in this life that I want more than to spend forever with you as my husband…" she started before she was cut off by the most reverent kiss she'd ever had in her life. Her long speech of how much she loved him and wanted forever was now forgotten as they got lost in eachother underneath the stars and the moonlight.

_It was the best night of her life..._

"So Sam everything looks good, the twins are growing properly, you're healthy and they seem to be cooperating today. Are you two sure you're ready to find out the sex?" Dr. Lee asked Sam and Drew. Today was finally the day they'd find out what their babies were and they couldn't be more excited. Sam's last two pregnancies she didn't want to know right away. Lila was the only child she had known the gender of months before the birth and she never told anyone except Drew, but she almost felt like it was a jinx in a way. Even with Scout when they had found out the gender her birth ended up being a disaster and for the second time in her life she had given birth to a baby girl that wasn't breathing. It was the worst few minutes of her life but Drew didn't give up on her and now they have a smart, healthy, happy and beautiful almost two year old running around brightening their lives. She didn't want to be surprised this time and she wouldn't let the fear of what may come keep her from enjoying every moment of this pregnancy and her babies.

"Yes" they both answered in unison smiling at each other and then Dr. Lee.

"Good, now it seems that these two little nuggets have decided they want to show you who they are as well." She said pointing to the screen where they could literally see their babies moving. One was sucking their thumb and the other was smiling. They didn't look like bony, big headed aliens anymore, they looked more human now. They were already cute from what Sam could see and she was irrevocably in love with these two little miracles.

"Congratulations mom and dad say hello to your sons!" She heard Dr. Lee say and she smiled smugly, she had a feeling they'd be boys and she was so relieved to be right. She wouldn't have cared if they were girls or one of each, but she was terrified of having another baby girl. Maybe it was as irrational as the thought that finding out the sex was a jinx but she literally had given birth to two baby girls that weren't breathing. The only saving grace with Scout was that she had a father that literally breathed life into her little lungs and if he wasn't there that night then Sam would've lost her another part of her soul, she couldn't survive that again. Before she could get lost in the sorrow those kind of thoughts would bring Drew kissed her and she could feel the happiness radiating off of him. His happiness brought out her happiness and she could live in this moment forever.

Drew certainly was happy, happy that he'd get two little male versions of his fiancé running around with his eyes one day. Ever since she told him she wanted a little boy version of her with his eyes, he wanted the same. A little girl version would've been fine too but honestly he was scared shitless at the thought of a little girl version of Sam running around giving him high blood pressure. Scout was all him, even personality wise but she did have her moms mischievous side and that was more than enough for him to handle in a little girl. It did scare him, the thought of two little mini-Sam's running around regardless of gender but he was an expert in Sam and he used to be a little boy so he knew he could deal and that made him happy. But what made him truly happy was that they were getting everything they've ever wanted out of a life together, he'd never thought it would happen but it is and he's never felt more complete.

They left Dr. Lee's office in a daze of complete happiness, this was really happening. They were getting married again on New Years this time, sure it was cliche but they didn't care, they wanted to go to sleep on the last day of each year ending one adventure and wake up the first day of every new year starting another. Their family would be complete in a few months, they were living in their dream house on the outskirts of Port Charles. Sam had told him after he moved in that she had subconsciously brought the house in hopes that he'd come back and they would live in it would their family like they planned. Now they were and she was glad it didn't end up being just some pathetic pipe dream. Everyone in town now knew that she was pregnant, she got well wishes from everyone even people she didn't know, well almost everyone. Carly didn't give her anything but a snide look every time she saw her, hell even Jason and Sonny grew up enough to give her well wishes. _That chick would never grow up. _

Jason hasn't asked about Danny at all since the weekend she told him he had plans with Krissy and she was fine with that. She and Drew took the kids to the baseball game as promised and the Phillies won which was awesome to her and Danny. Drew and Jake pouted like big babies much to her amusement it was a pretty awesome day. Honestly their new life together has pretty much been filled with nothing but happiness and for the second time in her life she wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop, but this was the first time she just knew it wouldn't.

Krissy was staying in town to help her, Alexis and Molly plan her wedding. Drew helped too, well honestly the only thing he had actually helped with was the location. Ever since he proposed a month and a half they'd go on weekend romantic dates or family dates to the city, it had become their thing. One weekend they had talked about locations and they both decided that it would not be in Port Charles, weddings there seemed doomed and although they knew nothing would ever come between them again, they didn't want to chance it especially now while she is pregnant. They were getting married at the Foundry in Long Island city. It was a beautiful venue and she couldn't wait to marry him there.

_Two weeks, two weeks and we'll be married again, who knew?_ Was the thought that hit them both at the same time as they got into the car. They couldn't wait to start their future together. They couldn't wait to start their forever. They couldn't wait to bring their babies into the world as husband and wife, they just couldn't wait… It was that thought that led them to the courthouse, out of town, in front of a justice of the peace kissing as they were pronounced them husband and wife for the second official time. They weren't going to tell a soul about this because they did still want the big wedding with all their friends and family there, they still wanted the celebration of their love and to hear the minister pronounce them man and wife for the third time.

_After all the third time's a charm right? Why wait when forever can start now..._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is the end *insert sad face* I had fun writing this story, I started it awhile back on my website and it's finally finished. Wanted to post it on here, so everyone would have a chance to read it. Love it or hate it, I don't care. To all the SamAndrew shippers I hope you enjoy this ride as much as I did and thank you for reading. Also, again sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**No Regrets- Part Three.**

_December 25, 2018 7:00 am. - Drew and Sam's house…_

It was Christmas morning and the house was silent. This Christmas instead of going to the Q's, Drew and Sam decided to host Christmas at their house, so on Christmas Eve their entire family came over to spend the night and enjoy Christmas together without all the hustle and bustle. Monica, Alexis, Krissy, Molly, Brad, Lucas, Wiley and Oscar were there, so were Liz, her boys, T.J., Curtis and Jordan. They had a full house literally. There was no silent house with everyone around, even though pretty much everyone was still asleep. Everyone except Sam and four youngest, very eager children. Sam wasn't really awake because she was eager to see the smiles on the kids faces when they opened their gifts, or to spend more time with her family and friends, not completely at least. No the main reason she was awake were the raging hormones that had her extremely horny and ready to jump Drew's bones. Unfortunately she wore him out completely last night when everyone went to sleep so he was knocked out beside her, plus she knew that the children would be up and in their room at any minute if they weren't about to come already. So mama getting any nookie would have to wait.

As predicted there was a soft knock, followed by the door opening with four heads peeking inside her doorway five minutes later. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep knowing that they wouldn't just barge in and jump on the bed since she was pregnant, they'd just send the big gun in. The big gun being her adorable princess who had a knack for waking up her parents in the sweetest of ways. With Sam it was kisses and tickles filled with giggles, with Drew it was more rough and playful, kind of like the scene in Trolls with the Bergen prince and King.

A few minutes later, Drew was awake and after hugs, kisses, tickles and Merry Christmases from the children Sam sent them to go wake everyone else up while they got ready. She loved her children, and the extra attention from Aiden and Jake, but she was ready to have a few moments alone with her man. Laying back on her pillows she sighed, lying beside her, he looked at her and smirked. He had a feeling how she was feeling this morning, it was a feeling that had grown to new levels over the last couple of weeks and he wasn't complaining. He was happy to fill every need she had, anytime she had them. It was his husbandly duty after all. _Speaking of needs…_ he thought as he took in the sight of her. _Still the most breathtaking woman in the world to me..._

"What's going on in that handsome head of yours?" Sam asked as she turned over and touched his face, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hmm I was just thinking about how beautiful my wife is in the mornings." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh really?" she spoke between kisses.

"Yes really." He said as he kissed his way down her body, igniting the fire within her with every touch of his lips.

"Mmm" she moaned. "Baby as much as I enjoy what you're doing to me…" _oh god I so enjoy it…_ "and as much as I want you to keep going…" _please keep going…_ "The kids will probably be back any minute now we have to get…" was all she could get out as her words turned into moans. When she felt his mouth reach her wet goodness, licking and sucking on her clit like a man on a mission, she was a goner and they both knew it.

The next ten minutes were filled with nothing but her moans and screams, as she reached that sweet, sweet release she's been yearning for since she opened her eyes this morning. _Thank God for soundproof walls…_ The things this man could do to her body were wonderful. Every lick, every stroke, every suck, nibble and touch from him brought her to new heights each time they made love. She's never had this level of passion and pleasure with anyone. For that she was grateful, she never wanted to feel this with anyone but Drew. The overwhelming feelings of passion, pleasure, love and trust that she experienced daily were solely for him. And she wanted to show him just how thankful she was for him and his love, even though there are times when she still feels like it's undeserved. So she showed him, albeit in the quickest way possible since it was Christmas and they had a full house, but she had plans for him later.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

"Well, well, well good morning. It looks like someone got their Christmas off to a great start." Krissy spoke, making the other adults laugh as soon as Drew and Sam entered the kitchen. They greeted everyone and then had a family breakfast full of laughter, good conversation and bright smiles.

After breakfast it was time to open presents, and of course the kids were the first ones to the tree and since they all came to spend actual Christmas at Sam and Drew's with the whole family, their moms had let them open their presents on Christmas Eve before heading out. Sam and Drew had done the same, and let their kids open the gifts they brought them a day early as well, knowing that they were gonna be flooded with presents from everyone else. Needless to say Sam, Drew and Liz were grateful that they planned ahead. The amount of presents the kids got was overwhelming, and while the parents went all out, nobody tends to go as big as grandma and there were two of them to contend with, or so they thought. The most overwhelming gift for the kids came from none other than Drew, although it was as much of a gift for him as it was them. Once everyone opened their gifts Drew told them it was time for him to reveal his gift to the kids.

"You all night want to bundle up, and meet me outside." He said leaving everyone curious.

When they were all outside he lead them into his and Sam's huge backyard, and through a trail in the trees at the end that lead to acres of what Sam had thought was just extra land. Let's just say she was wrong, and just as speechless as everyone else. There, in what was just a field months ago was this huge hangar like building, that Drew had to give a tour of. The inside was something like Rob Dyrdek's fantasy factory, but better according to Cam and Oscar. A mini skateboard park, zip-line area, a basketball court, and a mini trampoline park complete with a foam pit, along with a building with an arcade and an abundance of other things that was deemed "the perfect chill spot" by the teens filled the inside. After he finished the tour Drew lead them to a huge garage door towards the end of the hangar, with a huge smile on his face and a comment of "I was saving the best for last" that left Sam wondering just what else her husband had under his sleeve.

She got her answer when she saw the door open to an collection of ATV's, dirt bikes, dune buggies, and motorcycles, and what looked to be like a shop set up. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she didn't even know he planned on doing anything with the extra land behind their house. The statement of "Holy shit! Dad you didn't?!" Brought her out of her shock as she turned and saw everyone gathered at the huge window on the back wall, looking out on what seemed to be a cross between an ATV park and a motocross track. She looked at the smiles on all the boys faces as they hugged Drew, and heard the "you win" jokes from her mom and Monica as they patted him on the back and found herself falling for him all over again.

She watched him get the youngest boys in their gear and helmets before letting them pick out what they wanted to ride, and giving them a rundown or the rules and how to ride made her heart melt. It was when Scout ran up to him in her little snow suit and boots saying "dada, I ride?" and him picking her up to put on the custom made helmet he had for her, saying "of course princess, you can always ride with daddy" that had her completely gone. This man was her husband and she knew he'd have her falling in love with him all over again, everyday for the rest of her life.

The family spent a few hours hanging out in the hangar watching Drew and Curtis out on the trails with kids, before everyone headed in for lunch and hot cocoa. Everyone stayed for dinner and said their goodbyes when it was over. Now it was just Sam and Drew. Danny went with Jake to Jason's until Friday, and Alexis took Scout leaving the parents to spend the rest of their Christmas night alone. For this Sam was grateful, because her libido was raging and she needed her man right away. Drew barely got the door locked before she pounced and proceeded to follow through on every plan she had made for him during their morning delight...

_

_December 31, 2018 12:30pm. - The Foundry, Long Island City, NY…_

The wedding had started at noon and Sam and Drew were just about to say their vows. They had opted to just go with the traditional vows during their courthouse wedding, wanting to say everything that was on their hearts to each other in a more intimate setting. Their family and friends were in attendance, Curtis was Drew's best man again, Oscar was his groomsman. Molly was Sam's maid of honor, while Krissy was her bridesmaid. Danny was the ring bearer and of course Scout was the flower girl, and that was their wedding party, small just how they wanted it. Drew was standing at the altar watching everyone as they walked down the aisle, anxiously waiting for the second he saw his wife walking towards him. That anxiousness went away as soon as he saw her standing arm in arm with her mother, smiling down at their children who were the last to go before her. He looked down and saw the reason for her smile, their kids were adorable all dressed up, Danny focusing on carrying the rings and keeping Scout from sitting down and playing in the pool of flowers she dumped on the floor. Everyone laughed and in that moment Sam and Drew looked up and caught each other's eyes and everything disappeared.

It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time all over again. A lifetime of love, happiness, highs, lows, and everything in between passed as they stared at each other. When she finally reached him and their fingers intertwined they both knew it was the moment they've been searching for their entire lives, they just didn't know it until now. Neither one heard anything the minister had said they were just too lost in each other to care, until a throat was cleared and Drew got a tap on the shoulder from Curtis. It was time for the vows, they had opted to say their own as usual. This time, just like the beginning it was Sam that started first, and it was as if they had finally come full circle. She took a deep breath before she started...

"Three weddings with you and still find myself getting butterflies every time I go to say my vows." She chuckled. "October 1st, 2014 is the day my life changed forever. That's the day you officially stole my heart. There you were, a bandaged, comatose man, with a stubborn rambunctious two year old holding your hand in a vice grip and the sight took my breath away. Although, I was a complete goner when I saw that gorgeous face, those eyes, and heard that sexy, gruff voice of yours for the first time. I melted when we hugged for the first time, being in your arms is the safest place in the universe for me and I've never felt more at peace than I do when you're holding me. The first time we kissed I was consumed with a passion I had never known before. The first time you said you loved me, I felt complete, and the first time we made love… mmm." She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to get all hot and bothered in front of their friends and family. Taking a deep breath she composed herself. "What I'm trying to say is that over the last four years we've experienced a lot of firsts together, and I've loved you through them all. I loved you when your name was Jake, I loved you when your name was Jason and I love you now when your name is Drew. I'll love you even if we find out that your name is actually Clark Kent, or Jon Snow." Everyone laughed. "The point is I'll love you through any name change, memory loss, or identity crisis that may or may not come along because I love YOU. The man that you are is what made me fall for you, it's never been about a name for me. It's always been your heart and the connection that we share. I meant what I said at our first two weddings, you are my partner in everything. You are my best friend, the love of my life and my whole world. You are my soul Drew, you're the most amazing father to our children, you're an amazing son, and friend. You've never once taken away from my independence, and you always cherish the life we have... Ever since I met you, you've always protected me, you've always been there for me, and you've always been there for our children. We have an incredible bond and for awhile there it was bent, but it can never be broken. The love I have for you is the strongest, all consuming, irrevocable, most unconditional love I've ever felt for anyone in my entire life, outside of our children. No matter what life throws at us, I know that, that will never change. You're stuck with me baby." She said as Drew wiped her tears. Sam turned to Danny to get Drew's ring, kissing his head as she did. "So Andrew William Cain with this ring, I promise to love, honor and cherish you through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer. Til death do us part and beyond, if possible." They smiled at each other as she slid the ring on his finger with their own personal vow.

"I love you so much." Drew stated as he caressed her cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and everyday that I wake up with you in my arms I thank God, the universe and every other entity out there that exists, that your face is always the first thing I see. You say that October 1st, 2014 is the day that changed your life forever? It's the day changed mine as well. That's the day I found my soulmate." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I wasn't awake to see you, but your voice brought me out of a sea of darkness into the most beautiful light. I remember telling you after I woke up from my coma last year, that it was always your voice... It's because of your voice that I woke up that first time, although you were gone and even though I wish it was your face that I woke up to that day, I'm grateful for how things happened to get us to this point. You're my lifeline, my heartbeat, my anchor, my family, my best friend and every breath that I take. You're the greatest mother in the world, the best sister, an awesome daughter and don't even get me started on how amazing of a wife you are. Thank you for loving me whether my name is Jake, Jason, Drew, Clark Kent, Jon Snow, or John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt." Everyone laughed "You don't know how grateful I am to you because of that. You don't know how much that means to me. You don't know how much I love you for that." Leaning down to her ear "and I'll be sure to show you just how much tonight." He whispered to her making her blush. "Needless to say are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you and our children are the most important pieces of my heart. So on that note Samantha Marie McCall with this ring, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer. Til death do us part, and beyond." He said as he took her ring from Danny and slid it on her finger, kissing her hand as he did so.

The minister pronounced them man and wife for the third time and when they kissed just like before, everything around them disappeared. Sam exhaled as she tends to do when Drew touches her, looks at her, or even breathes in her direction. She felt complete, as if everything in her life had finally fallen into place and Drew felt the same. They were happier than they've ever been in their lives in this moment, and they knew that it would only get better from here. _It won't always be sunshine and roses, but as long as they had each other they knew they could get through anything, together..._

At the reception Sam sat at her and Drew's table, rubbing her belly, watching as Drew danced with their daughter and their son with her mom. Monica danced with Curtis while Jordan danced with T.J. She watched as Oscar, Molly, Krissy, and Valerie laughed together. She watched as the other guests danced and mingled just basking in the beauty of it all, and the simplistic happiness of the moment, she smiled. All of a sudden the babies kicked and she smiled even harder, it was the first time she felt it on the outside. She felt the flutters and their movement for a few weeks now, but these were kicks, solid kicks and it made her day even better.

"Hi guys." She whispered and they kicked in response. The tears came before she could stop them, _my babies know me. _At that moment Drew looked over at his wife and smiled, that smile turned into a frown when he saw her tears. Not knowing they were happy tears he took Scout to Molly and asked her to watch her while he checked on Sam.

When he reached her side he saw her holding her belly with a faint smile. Kneeling in front of her he wiped her tears, she leaned into his hand as it stayed on her cheek. "Hey honey, why are you crying? Is it the babies?"

At his voice the babies kicked harder and she laughed. "Yes" she sniffled. "It seems as if I'm going to be stuck with two more daddy's boys." She stated as she pulled his free hand to her stomach. "They respond more to your voice than mine, I get the light kicks. One sentence from you and it feels like they're playing soccer."

He laughed "They're kicking?" He asked with a megawatt smile. Sure enough they kicked and Drew could tell they were hard kicks, from the way Sam slightly winced and feeling it himself. He bent his head slightly and started talking to her stomach.

"Hi guys, take it easy on mommy okay? Now that we know you can hear us there's no excuse for not listening. Got that?..." when they kicked again a little softer Sam burst into laughter. _They actually listened to him._ She thought as he continued talking. This was a first and she knew it was gonna be short lived because all of her children know that daddy is a softy. _These boys will have him wrapped around their fingers in no time._ She wouldn't have it any other way. She loved the bond with her kids and their father, it was one she wished she had growing up. They know he's a big softy but they love and respect him enough to listen. _I wonder how that will go when they're teenagers…_ she thought as she took her husbands face into her hands, interrupting his little powwow with their babies.

"I love you, so much." She kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too." He said after the kiss broke, before leaning in and kissing her again, passionately.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered breathlessly once he let her up for air, feeling a sudden overwhelming need to show her husband just how much she loves him.

"Let's." He said as he picked her up bridal style with no effort at all, walking away to a sea of hoots and hollers after everyone took notice.

_He carried her over the threshold and up to the bedroom, never breaking their kiss before setting her on her feet and slowly stripping her out of her dress. Kissing every inch of her skin as he slid the dress down further and further until it pooled at her feet. He kissed his way back up to her lips as she started to unbutton his shirt. He stripped out of his jacket and shoes while she unzipped his pants. Breaking the kiss he started to kiss and suck on her neck making her moan his name before he removed her bra and picked her up carrying her to the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. _

_As Drew laid her down on the bed he took a moment to just breathe her in, this was his wife. Granted this is the third time they were doing this but it felt like it was the very first time. And just like the first time, he was gonna savor every moment of this and caress every single inch of her body. Sliding his hands down her body, he grabbed the panties at her waist and slid them down slowly with a devious look in his eyes that drove her wild with need for him. Sam was dripping wet and she could see that he had every intention to drown in an ocean of his own creation before he lost himself in her depths. _

_Every kiss, every caress, every breath she felt stirred the fire within her soul. He made her feel as if she was in heaven and on the precipice of reaching a pleasure sweeter anything she's ever known. Between them was a passion neither of them had ever felt, a fire with the intensity that threatened to burn everything around them. Their moans, gasps, and her screams together sounded more beautiful than a siren song, drawing them closer to each other each time one was heard. Every stroke he made, every lick she gave. Every scratch she made, every thrust he gave._  
_With her nails digging, he bled. With his strokes getting deeper, she came. _

_Harder, faster, slower, deeper. Forward, backward, sinking, rising, riding. Grinding, rocking, rolling, grabbing, biting. Passion, pain, and pleasure they gave. Floating, higher and higher into a never ending nirvana. Together, again and again they came. They came. _

_Six hours later… _

They were laying in the bed of their Manhattan penthouse sated and exhausted. Their mini honeymoon off to the perfect start, the sex was mind blowing and it felt as if their connection reached something deeper than they've ever know before tonight, _but after a record breaking seven orgasms a girl really needs some rest._ Now if the twins hadn't decided to start kicking up a storm Sam would be fast asleep in the love of her life's arms, satisfied, worn out and relaxed, but clearly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Easing out of Drew's arms she got out of bed, put on his shirt and walked to the window relishing in the perfect view of the city they had. It really was beautiful, from where they were the view of the city didn't take away from the view of the sky. The reason they chose this place was because the stars were clear as day from every angle of their apartment and well Sam loves her stars. She looked up at the sky and smiled, it was a starry night and somehow that just made tonight more special to her. It was as if everything was finally aligned, right where they should be. She was finally where she belonged, her happiness wasn't temporary or fleeting, there was no shoe waiting to drop, her children were happy and healthy.

She finally has the love of her life back, and it was forever this time, they would never fall apart again. The only thing left was to meet these two beautiful little boys that she was carrying inside of her and she'd be complete. For the first time in her life she wasn't worried about losing a child, for the first time she wasn't worried about losing a husband, for the first time she wasn't worried about losing herself. Nothing was going to be this perfect forever, but she wasn't worried about what life may throw her way anymore, as long as she had Drew and her children there was nothing she couldn't get through. They were her strength and her reasons to fight, through whatever comes. _They were everything. _

Drew woke up and saw the silhouette of her standing in the window with his shirt on and was mesmerized. He didn't think they'd be here again, but he's never been so happy to be wrong in his life. Loving her was the easy part, losing her was the hardest thing he's ever had to go through. He knew he'd never have to go through it again though, it was til death and beyond and nothing less than that for them. He was happy, he was complete, and he was grateful. He had his children, he had the love of his life, he had a family and they were all his.

Getting out of the bed, pulling on his boxers he walked to Sam and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the curve of her neck and shoulder as she leaned into him. They were at peace in each other's arms, there was no place they'd rather be.

"I love you." She whispered as she held his hands on her stomach.

"I love you too." He responded, kissing her head. Both smiling as they felt the twins kick. They stayed like that for awhile, just looking at the stars and thinking of the future they were going to have. _The future that they were going to have together._

_

_Three weeks later…_

Today was the gender reveal party, Sam had gotten Maxie to plan it and thankfully it was nothing elaborate just something small and special for the kids and immediate family. They had it out in the hangar, played all of the usual games, ate a bunch of food and let the kids run around and it was finally time for the reveal. There was a betting pool about three thousand deep on what the gender of the twins would be, so after the outcome of the reveal the ones that guessed right would come out with more money today than they had yesterday. Drew had everyone head out to the tracks so they could get ready for the big moment.

Now the reveal was something that Drew and the boys came up with and Sam had to admit that it was creative if not elaborate, she wished she could participate but she couldn't with precious cargo inside of her. The plan was for Drew and Oscar to race with Scout and Danny across the tracks with color specific and environmentally safe smoke grenades attached to a trip line, set to go off as they crossed the finish line. When they crossed a cloud of blue smoke enveloped them and Molly, Oscar, and Cameron cheered the loudest, _they were after all a thousand bucks richer. _

After the party was over, everything was cleaned, and the kids were asleep Sam and Drew were laying in bed, with his head on her stomach discussing baby names. She was laughing at how every time Drew gave a corny name the babies would kick as if they were vetoing. She knew that wasn't what they were really doing since they've been active all day, it's just nice to have these moments with her husband and the unborn miracles inside of her. Happy moments while pregnant was a rarity for her during her first two pregnancies.

With Lila she was anxious about being a mom for the first time after spending months going back and forth on whether or not she was ready, just to lose her baby girl after finally getting to a place of acceptance and excitement. With Danny her happiness died after finding out that Franco and Jason were "twins" she couldn't even focus on her pregnancy after that because she was afraid to be happy about something Jason hated. Any happy moments with Danny's pregnancy was always short lived while she was with him, until she packed up and went to that motel after choosing herself and her child. Seeing the beautiful face of her son made all of her pain and heartache worth it, and then she lost him as well _or so she thought. _

It wasn't until Drew came along that she got to experience what a truly happy stress free pregnancy was. Outside of the potential malaria scare, her pregnancy with Scout was kind of uneventful, happy yet uneventful in terms of any real stress, drama and danger at least until the week leading up to her birth. That was a trifecta of stress, drama and danger that she never wanted to relive, not unlike her other two deliveries. So far this pregnancy has been uneventful, happy and fun and she had no doubts about the birth being just that this time around.

No doubts, no anxiety about impending motherhood, no psycho aunts, no deadbeat husbands, no sinister twins and no batshit crazy cousins. This pregnancy was truly the best pregnancy that Sam has ever experienced and she was so excited to meet her babies. Both she and Drew were excited and amused about what life with four kids, two being newborns would be like. _This is going to be fun..._

_

_Four months later…_

"DREW!" Sam screamed, looking down at the puddle of clear liquid on the floor between her bedroom and bathroom. _Here we go…_ she thought as she heard her husband rushing toward their room.

"What?!" He asked frantically as he ran into the bedroom. "What is it? Are you okay?" He didn't notice the puddle on the floor as he rushed to her side.

"My water just broke." She said while trying to hold in her laughter as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Looking at him amused by the irony of the situation. Here she was as the calm one, while Drew looked like a deer caught in headlights, she would have laughed again if it weren't for the contractions hitting her.

Drew was panicking internally, he knew everything was on schedule so far and that everything was good, but he was nervous. This was the first time they were actually prepared for any outcome of the labor, yet he felt a little unprepared. Maybe it was the prospect of Sam actually having an uneventful birth or the fact that everything has been perfect that made him nervous, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted this day to go perfectly and he was gonna do everything to make it so, starting with not forgetting the go bag and getting his wife to the hospital before he has to deliver the babies himself.

Sam was grateful that they had enough foresight to have Monica and Alexis stay at the house these last couple of weeks for Scout and Danny, just in case she went into labor. They were a half an hour away from the hospital that the twins would be born in. Aurora hills hospital in Aurora County, NY to be exact is where her sons would be birthed. The chief of staff has allowed for Dr. Lee to be the doctor on staff during Sam's delivery along with their actual OB/GYN. So after a call to Dr. Lee and goodbyes to their mothers and children, they were off to the hospital. Both praying that everything goes as smoothly as this pregnancy went and that there would be no surprises.

_7 hours, 36 minutes, an intense labor yet shockingly no surprises later…_

Sam and Drew were sitting on the bed staring in awe at their two little ebony haired miracles. They were sleeping now and hadn't had their eyes open long enough for them to figure out their eye color, but Sam knew they'd be the same as Drew's. The babies were beautiful and their parents were irrevocably in love. Drew looked over at her and fell in love all over again at the happiness and love radiating from her face as she stared at their sons. _Beautiful_.

Sam sensing that her husband was looking at her turned her eyes from her babies to look at him. "What?" She asked softly at the look in his eyes.

"You're just so beautiful, you know that?" He said with so much sincerity it brought tears to her eyes and made her blush at the same time. She had no response other than to kiss him with everything she had. _Amazing_.

_

It was a couple of hours later when Alexis, Monica, Danny, Scout, Krissy, Molly and Oscar all walked into the Sam's hospital room, the twins were awake now and just staring at their parents and taking in their surroundings.

"Aww, Oh my God you guys! Look at them! They're beautiful." Molly exclaimed when she got to Sam's side.

"They're so precious." Krissy said.

"Wow" Oscar said speechless as he held a sleeping Scout on his shoulder and Danny's hand in his. Danny just smiled happily.

"They look just like you Cookie." Alexis stated as she kissed Sam's forehead.

"Oh my..." Monica said with tears in her eyes.

Drew and Sam just smiled as they handed one of the twins to his mom, and the other to hers. The grandmothers marveled at their two newest grandchildren while Drew got up to get his baby girl and let the boys greet Sam.

"So don't keep us in suspense. What are their names of these little angels?" Monica asked.

"Well that little guy in your arms mom he's Sebastian Alexander, and Alexis that little guy is Logan James." Drew answered.

"Strong names I love it." Molly commented as she rubbed Sebastian's cheek and Logan's foot. She couldn't get over how precious her nephews were.

"They're perfect." Alexis said.

After everyone held the babies they started to get a little fussy signaling it was time for them to eat, so everyone reluctantly left. The kids would be staying the night so Krissy and Molly took them and Oscar to dinner. Scout and Danny didn't want to eat at the diner so they went back to the hospital to drop the kids off before saying their goodbyes. Sam and Drew ate dinner with their kids, basking in Scout's cuteness, laughing at Danny's stories and enjoying Oscars adoration for all four of his siblings.

A couple of hours later the twins were back in their little bassinets asleep, Scout was passed out on Drew's chest and the boys were asleep on the hospital sleeper sofa. Sam was happy that it pulled out into an extra bed because Danny was a wild sleeper, so Oscar would have at least a little space._I on the other hand have to contend with my two year old for space on my husband's chest. _She smiled at that thought, this was the best day of her life. Her kids, her husband, her life… this was better than she could've ever imagined.

Looking up at Drew she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming need to kiss him, so she did and in this kissed was all the unspoken feelings that couldn't adequately be expressed through words. Drew broke the kiss first, he pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes letting her know he knew what she was feeling and felt the same.

"Thank you baby." She whispered "thank you for loving me, thank you for giving me this life and thank you for pulling me out of rock bottom and making me whole again. Thank you for being my forever. I love you." She finished with tears in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him again. He smiled and brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"You don't have to thank me honey, I love you. You and these kids are what completes my world. I wouldn't be half the man I am now if it wasn't for your heart and the love we made. You say I pulled you out from rock bottom, I say we pulled eachother out, I shudder to think of how far apart we'd be if we hadn't. So thank you for loving me, for never stopping. Thank you for kissing me that night, and every night since. Thank you for being my forever… and beyond." He added making her smile happily.

"So ten months, two weddings, and two newborns later still no regrets?" She asked jokingly.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Not even after I almost broke those beautiful fingers of yours and threatened to cut your balls off if you ever touched me again?" She rose her eyebrow.

"Nope, not one plus I'm pretty sure you'd never cut off your favorite piece of me." He smirked. "What about you? Any regrets?"

"Ha-ha very funny, just try me." She joked. "No sir, no regrets."

"Good, cause there's no escaping this now." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said softly sealing her words with a kiss.

_They fell asleep that night in each other's arms feeling more content and happy than they've been in their lives. A new beginning, a new adventure, a new life with no regrets, no doubts, just love. This was the way it was meant to be and this was the way it would be forever… and beyond, if possible..._

_THE END._


End file.
